eraversefandomcom-20200213-history
Psy-Human
A Psy-Human is a Category of Species that are mortal, yet have psychic powers. All Psy-Humans have heterochromia, though some have the same color just different shades. Their are generally five classes of Psy-Humans, Offensive, Defensive, Mind, Complementary, and Special. =Types of Psy-Humans= Offensive Mover A Mover is a type of Psy-Human that has the ability to move objects with their minds. They can pick up people and objects of any size, however usually smaller objects are easier. Mover's are generally considered an offensive type of Psy-Human. Controller Controllers are a rarer type of Psy-Human, however they are among the most powerful as they are able to make people do things and command them. Most Controllers are limited to around 3-4 people they can control at one moment. Defensive Shield A Shield is a type of Psy-Human that can create a force field around any sort of object or person. Stronger Shield's can also project a barrier on their own minds and the minds of others, making it impossible for an Empath or Telepath to read them, or a Controller from controlling them. However this causes a great toll on the Psy-Human, thus it isn't done for long. Shadow A Shadow is a defensive type of Psy-Human that are able to hide a nearby person from the perceptions of others, and can block the ability of Detectors from finding the hidden person. Mind Empath Empaths are a common type of Psy-Human. They can read emotions and experience them themselves. They can also change emotions and make people feel different emotions. Telepath Telepaths are another common type of Psy-Human. They are able to read the thoughts of others and see into anothers mind. Powerful Telepaths are able to extract information from a past experience out of another, and are able to make another person see something thats not there. Complementary Enhancer Enhancers are a special type of Psy-Human, who have the ability to enhance the abilities of a nearby Psy-Human through direct contact. Powerful Enhancers can project their powers over a greater vicinity, and are most actively hunted down by the Hunters. Negator Negators are a special type of Psy-Human. They have the ability to mentally block the abilities of other Psy-Humans, often those that are in close vicinity. Powerful Negators can project the block over a large radius, or affect only a specific person out of many. Special Detector A Detector, also known as a Clairvoyant, is a type of Psy-Human that can locate a person anywhere in the world, as well as remotely view locations at will, through a personal object or memory. Copy-Cat Copy-Cats are a peculiar type of Psy-Human, that stand alone have no abilities to use. However, when in proximity to one or more types of Psy-Humans, they temporarily gain that Psy-Human's power. They have the power as long as they are in proximity to another Psy-Human, and lose it after being separated from them after a few minutes. =Information= Wizard Island Wizard Island is the largest Psy-Human controlled place in the World, as well as the most active location for anything Psy-Human related. It is the head base/location during the ongoing Psy-Human Hunter Conflict, and serves as the liaison to all other bases used by them. Wizard Island also serves as the main training and housing location of all Psy-Humans, whether they actively participate in the conflict or not. It is also regarded as the only true safe-haven for Psy-Humans, due to the vast amount of Psy-Humans on the base. Category:Psy-Human Category:Species of Era Category:Informational